<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rivals? by Loupgaros</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24721291">Rivals?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loupgaros/pseuds/Loupgaros'>Loupgaros</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Cryptid Collection [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 76</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Swearing, elias swears a lot, not all cryptid societies get on, what happened to calvin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:27:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24721291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loupgaros/pseuds/Loupgaros</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Collective has been active for.. weeks. Don't let Elias' logs fool you, he just makes it out to last longer. But Calvin van Lowe definitely hasn't been keeping a low profile and Elias has a chance encounter with him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elias/otherNPC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Cryptid Collection [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rivals?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘So has anyone here heard of a Sheepsquatch?’</p>
<p>It was the last minutes of the 15th meeting of the Cryptid Collective. Around the table, the 8 men huddled around the holotape recorder. That had been Pete’s idea. Why write minutes down when you record them? Elias did transcribe them later to be sure though. </p>
<p>They’d been sat in the room for about 30 minutes. It was the basement of one of the student accomodations. Not a frat house like the others had but one VTU had vetted for as many students they could squeeze in. It was quiet and above all, had a basement. This was where the Collective met every Friday. </p>
<p>Elias raised his brow and glanced at the circle. ‘You ask this now, Marty? We had the investigation section <em>ten</em> minutes ago!’</p>
<p>Marty, the one who always looked like went through life saying sorry with a hangdog expression, looked determined now. It was like being mugged enthusiastically by a damp tissue. ‘Well, yeah! Because I was watching that Calvin guy and he’s hunting it. He’s even got cops watching after him.’</p>
<p>Peter inhaled sharply between his teeth and shook his head. ‘I don’t know, Marty. Having the cops follow you is never a good thing. Besides… I’ve never heard of this Sheepsquatch.’</p>
<p>There was a general murmur of agreement. This didn’t dissuade Marty at all. ‘Well… We look for the impossible. And try to find proof it exists. What’s to say West Virginia <em>hasn’t</em> got a cryptid nowhere else has?’</p>
<p>Elias rubbed the bridge of his nose. It was late and he really wanted to get to bed. ‘We do. We got Flatwoods, Mothman and Grafton. Not sure I want to meet ‘em really up close, but some say we have Wendigoes too. But a Sheepsquatch… If you ask me, it’s something he’s chasing that doesn’t exist. I know that’s odd to say for us but there’s no clippings of it, there’s only disappearances tailing it and to top it off… He’s got fucking cops on his tail. They could’ve made it up and sent him on a wild goose chase!’</p>
<p>Peter gave Elias a worried look then reached for the holotape. ‘He’s got a point. We got more work to do before we can say this is safe. If Calvin’s tailed, then anyone associating with him gets the chase too. So last order: we don’t talk to Calvin van Lowe. End of meeting.’</p>
<p>————————-</p>
<p>Marty wasn’t one to let things go. He’d graciously accepted the last order but once out of the basement, he’d made his own decision. He’d talk to Elias alone this time.</p>
<p>He did so over a lunch two days later. ‘Hey, uh… you know I’ve been following Calvin van Lowe, right?’</p>
<p>Elias rolled his eyes then sighed. ‘Really? Last orders were to not talk to him.’ </p>
<p>‘Oh I’ve been following, not talking.’ Marty spoke earnestly, pausing to take a long swig of Nuka Cherry. ‘I just wanted to talk more personally about him was all. I think there’s something in all this. Just hear me out, please?’</p>
<p>Elias gave Marty a hard look then nodded slowly. ‘I’m in a reasonable mood. Let’s hear it.’</p>
<p>‘Right. So you’re right. Calvin could have been misled by the police. But it’s still worth looking into. The guy’s onto something. And he’s crazy talented. I don’t think any of us could have attracted him to join a group. He’s a one man cryptid team!’</p>
<p>Elias nodded slightly. ‘He is. I’ve seen some of his work in the lectures. But I dunno. Think about it. He keeps to himself. He doesn’t talk to anyone else. And you try and say hi, he just looks at you like you’re going to kill him. In my opinion, he was ripe for being lead.’</p>
<p>Marty looked a little deflated but at least Elias was being less sharp now. Nonetheless, he’d known Elias’ temper before. So he ploughed on, keeping it brief. ‘We can help him. Maybe if we tell him there’s support for him and he can have help looking for the Sheepsquatch, we can get those cops off his back. That’s what I was thinking.’ He waited with a hopeful smile and a slight bounce in his seat.</p>
<p>For a moment, there was no reaction. Then Elias let out a heavy huff of breath. Not a sigh but the kind of huff that indicated its owner was trying to keep things under a lid. ‘You think that’d work? You really don’t know how the cops work, do you? Ever been to a protest? You gotta be careful who’s on the line with you. That person at the sidelines could be an undercover cop. They’re there to cause a fight and blame it on the rest of whoever’s there. And when they get a target?’ </p>
<p>Elias was twitching a little now. Any further button pressing and Marty knew he’d likely slam the table. Many recordings had been rendered useless because of it. ‘Trust me. Calvin’s being tapped and to even watch him is risky. No. We ain’t helping him. And as for the Sheepsquatch, just watch. It’s a cop in disguise.’</p>
<p>There was no further argument. A simple nod and a murmured ‘Yeah, you got a point. He’ll go his own way anyway.’ and that was that. He was just glad he’d gottten out alive. Elias could be quite explosive when talking about the police. The fact he hadn’t resorted to calling them every name under the sun was something. </p>
<p>Yep. Best not poke that bear. </p>
<p>———————————</p>
<p>To say Elias wasn’t intrigued by Calvin Van Lowe would be a lie. He was. The guy was like looking into a mirror. Except if the mirror was not just one but several and concentrated all reflections into something that Elias could recognise as parts of himself, but magnified by several thousand. </p>
<p>Put simply, Elias loved Mothman and was determined to find proof Mothman existed. But he could also hold down a university position, somewhat function in social circles and repair a vehicle or engine. Calvin was him if he’d been isolated. It wasn’t a reflection he was too fond of. The whole police thing also made him nervous. </p>
<p>Calvin kept to himself. He was in the top performers of any class but he never quite seemed all there. In fact, Elias hardly bumped into him. Calvin was very good at evading people. Until today. </p>
<p>Elias hadn’t expected to bump into the man. They’d been in the same corridor, both determined to get to their respective destinations. Then they’d tapped each other and papers flew. </p>
<p>‘Fuck!’ Elias only had two files with him but he’d organised them so meticulously. Now the papers were spilled out. ‘Look where you’re going-’ He paused as he saw who it was.</p>
<p>Calvin van Lowe was pretty non-descript. This wasn't an insult but sure could come off as one. He was one of those who no one could identify other than, 'Oh Calvin? Yeah he used to work here.' Elias would have struggled to identify him but for one thing. The nearly always wide-eyed look that made him look, well, like a deer in headlights. Calvin gave Elias a sharp look as he ducked down to pick up his own files and made to leave before Elias grabbed him. </p>
<p>‘Look, buddy. Look where you go and you dropped one.’ He passed a file over. ‘Now scram.’ </p>
<p>Calvin gave Elias a terrified nod then grabbed the file. Then he was gone. The corridor was empty.</p>
<p>Then their next meeting was even more unexpected.</p>
<p>There was a spot by the back of the VTU buildings where students (and teachers if there were no students there) went for a smoke. It was a bad habit but it eased Elias’ nerves. Pete never let him do this anywhere near the house. He said it was to make sure none of the others in the house knew or copied as one was particularly keen on pointing out how unhealthy everyone was. Elias just grumbled half the time and did so quite far from the house.</p>
<p>He nearly jumped when an eager hand clamped on his shoulder. </p>
<p>‘Elias? Cryptid Collective, yes? I need your help.’ It was Calvin. The words hurried out as if they wouldn’t last long confined. </p>
<p>‘Christ…’ Elias relaxed a little, giving the man a glare. ‘Give a man a heart attack. Yeah, that’s me. If you’re looking to join, you’ll have to ask Pete. He’s in charge of recruitment.’ <em>Not that I’d let you in. You’re an agitator if ever I saw one</em>.</p>
<p>‘No, no. Not joining. Not at all! But I need you specifically. Privately. Meet me in the library in five. Just you, no one else. Don’t tell them you saw me!’ And Calvin was like the breeze, there one minute, gone the next. </p>
<p>So that was how he found himself in the library, out of simple human curiosity. It was smaller than it had used to be. But it still had use, with many technical documents stored away, files to read and books that geared towards the practical. Calvin was sat near one of the microfiche machines, fidgetting with something.</p>
<p>‘Just you? Good.’ Calvin motioned Elias to sit down. ‘I  have no doubt you heard of me. But I need your help. It’s for a project.’</p>
<p>Elias crossed his legs then raised his brow in silent question.</p>
<p>‘I’m fine-tuning the programming on a robot. And you’re good at that. I want to alter the programming so it stays as is but does one extra thing. And yet the code to change it is… It’s not quite working.’ He looked up sharply at Elias. ‘You programmed a Mr Handy to swear not so long ago. And reversed it. You can help on this one thing, yes?’</p>
<p>Elias sighed then nodded, rubbing his eyes. ‘It was a dare and I was pissed as fuck. So that was why I reversed it when I was sober and had a fucking headache. Didn't want the trouble. I can give you the basics. It’s easy, especially if I can do it fucked out of my head on several Nuka Colas and vodka.’</p>
<p>‘Then… you’ll help?’</p>
<p>‘Sure, why not. But why the hush hush? Most projects get out in the open eventually. Especially if it’s robots.’ </p>
<p>Calvin hesitated and then leaned in. ‘It’s not for my project here. It’s my own doing. I want to try something. That’s all. But if it gets out… It could be embarassing. Please?’</p>
<p>The expression of deer in headlights was a bit much with that intensity. Elias relented then nodded. ‘Pass me the paper. I’ll write the way to do this. And I won’t tell anyone.’ </p>
<p>That was easy. But it left him with questions. Why refer to Cryptid Collective directly? What was so embarrassing about this project?</p>
<p>On the other hand, scratch that question. Oh fuck. Calvin was one of <em>those</em>. A robot ‘enthusiast’. Had to be. They all pretended not to be but they wanted one extra thing for robots. It was always a particular type of guy too. </p>
<p>Too late to ask questions anyway. The man had left after hastily thanking Elias. The image of what the code could be used for though. That hadn’t left his mind. He shook his head and made to leave.</p>
<p>——————————-</p>
<p>‘So any other business?’</p>
<p>Elias raised his hand. ‘I know I said last time we don’t talk about him but… I wanna raise the topic of Calvin. It's important.’ He noticed Marty look hopeful. ‘He’s gone. Like, vanished.’</p>
<p>Peter gave a noncommittal shrug. ‘Well. They got him.’</p>
<p>Marty looked to be positively bursting. ‘You didn’t hear? The cops who were trailing him were found dead! They were shot.’ He looked smug for imparting the information. </p>
<p>‘So? Could have been a red herring to take the heat off them.’ Peter shrugged again. He was just as keen on the police as Elias was. </p>
<p>Elias waved a hand distractedly. ‘Point is, we don’t need to worry about him. Less we get involved, the better. On that note, the gang with the dog disbanded, egos getting in the way. So we don’t have to worry about bumping into them like last weekend.’</p>
<p>‘Weren’t they the one with the two girls with them?’ A reedy voice piped up with a querying but hopeful tone. Elias nodded. ‘Oh right. You reckon we could recruit them? Don’t get me wrong, we’re good. But it’d be a one up against the Mystery Men if we have girls with us too. We’d get more members.’ The hopefulness there caused a ripple of nods and murmurs of approval. Elias nd Peter glanced at each other. </p>
<p>Peter rubbed his chin in thought, mulling over the idea. ‘I could ask ‘em. But we’re not here to get a score or anything else you might have hoped. It’s cryptid hunting, not dating. No harm in having them on board though but it’s their choice. Gotta respect it if they tell me no.'</p>
<p>Elias smirked as the flustered speaker gestured wildly. ‘Y-yeah, of course! They’re really good and organised and they’d do wonders for us! I just meant that, well… You know, the Mystery Men are our biggest rivals. They got the best camping vantage spots last month! They knew where to camp ahead of new Mothman sightings <em>and</em> avoid the Mystery Men!'</p>
<p>‘They did catch us out.’ Elias nodded. ‘Being better organised woulda helped. Anyway. Pete’ll ask them. If they say no, they say no. We gotta respect that. Anything else?’</p>
<p>Marty raised his hand cautiously. ‘So Calvin’s gone. We’re not going to look into that?’</p>
<p>‘No. ‘Cause there was more going on there than we could’ve realised.’ Elias nodded. ‘Let’s be honest. He was half close to being thrown out of VTU for so much shit there had to be shit going on. I reckon it’s best we just leave him. And with that I’m closing this meeting.’ He flipped the holotape out of the recorder. </p>
<p>The meeting dispersed. Elias sighed. </p>
<p>'Elias?' </p>
<p>He looked up into Peter's worried face. 'Yeah?'</p>
<p>'Let's get to bed. I think you really need it.'</p>
<p>Elias managed a smile. 'Sure. And turn your alarm off. No lectures tomorrow.'</p>
<p>'I will.' Peter took out the holotape and picked up the recorder. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>